The instant invention relates generally to liquid separators and more specifically it relates to a funnel stock/sauce separator for separating fats from gravy.
Numerous liquid separators have been provided in prior art that are adopted to remove gravy from fats. For example, Applicants U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,331,189; 4,389,926 and 4,464,265 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purposes to which they address, they would not be as suitable for purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.